internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Ben Stokes
| birth_place = Christchurch, Canterbury Region, New Zealand | heightft = 6 | heightinch = 2.5 | batting = Left-handed | bowling = Right-arm fast-medium pace | role = All-rounder | international = true | testdebutdate = 5 December | testdebutyear = 2013 | testdebutagainst = Australia | testcap = 658 | lasttestdate = 13 December | lasttestyear = 2013 | lasttestagainst = Australia | odidebutdate = 25 August | odidebutyear = 2011 | odidebutagainst = Ireland | odicap = 221 | lastodidate = 16 September | lastodiyear = 2013 | lastodiagainst = Australia | odishirt = 59 | club1 = Durham | year1 = 2009–present | clubnumber1 = 38 | columns = 4 | column1 = Test | matches1 = 41 | runs1 = 2,532 | bat avg1 = 35.16 | 100s/50s1 = 6/13 | top score1 = 258 | deliveries1 = 5,794 | wickets1 = 95 | bowl avg1 = 34.13 | fivefor1 = 4 | tenfor1 = 0 | best bowling1 = 6/22 | catches/stumpings1 = 38/– | column2 = ODI | matches2 = 67 | runs2 = 1,791 | bat avg2 = 35.82 | 100s/50s2 = 3/11 | top score2 = 102* | deliveries2 = 2,181 | wickets2 = 58 | bowl avg2 = 38.01 | fivefor2 = 1 | tenfor2 = n/a | best bowling2 = 5/61 | catches/stumpings2 = 34/– | column3 = FC | matches3 = 115 | runs3 = 6,310 | bat avg3 = 34.67 | 100s/50s3 = 14/32 | top score3 = 258 | deliveries3 = 13,309 | wickets3 = 256 | bowl avg3 = 30.42 | fivefor3 = 6 | tenfor3 = 1 | best bowling3 = 7/67 | catches/stumpings3 = 77/– | column4 = LA | matches4 = 137 | runs4 = 3,692 | bat avg4 = 35.16 | 100s/50s4 = 7/18 | top score4 = 164 | deliveries4 = 3,826 | wickets4 = 120 | bowl avg4 = 30.49 | fivefor4 = 1 | tenfor4 = n/a | best bowling4 = 5/61 | catches/stumpings4 = 64/– | date = 3 April | year = 2018 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/ci/content/player/311158.html ESPNcricinfo }} Benjamin Andrew Stokes (born 4 June 1991 in Christchurch, New Zealand), usually referred to as just Ben Stokes, is an English cricketer. He is an all-rounder who bowls right-arm fast-medium pace and bats left-handed. He plays for Durham and has represented the England U-19 team. Early life Stokes is the son of rugby league player and coach Gerard Stokes. He moved to England at the age of 12. Cricket career Stokes made his one day debut for Durham in 2009 at The Oval and managed to take the wicket of hugely experienced batsman Mark Ramprakash with only his third delivery in professional cricket. He played in 2 youth tests against Bangladeshi U-19 during 2009, in which he made a half-century and took a few wickets. He then went on to play in the 2010 U-19 World Cup, during which he scored a century against the Indian U-19s. He made his first class debut for Durham against the MCC during the traditional season opener, which for 2010 was taking place at the Sheikh Zayed Stadium in Abu Dhabi, he made his maiden fifty and took his first wicket. At the start of the 2010 County Cricket Season he also made his Championship debut for Durham when he played in a fixture against Essex. He made his maiden first class century against Nottinghamshire at Trent Bridge on 13 May. He has also featured for Durham in the Clydesdale Bank 40 over competition. Durham's continuing problems with many players becoming injured at the start of the 2010 season meant that Stokes continued playing in all forms of the game for Durham. Having had a very successful debut season in first-class cricket he was given a place in the England Performance Programme and travelled to Australia during the 2010–11 Ashes. Stokes was a member of the England ODI squad for their match against Ireland in August 2011. Stokes was caught and bowled by Paul Stirling for just 3 in the first innings. He was subsequently selected for the England 2013–14 Ashes squad to play Australia along with two other played who had not played Test cricket before: Gary Ballance and Boyd Rankin. Stokes made his test debut on 5 December 2013, in the second Test. International centuries & five-wicket hauls International centuries Test centuries One Day International centuries International five-wicket hauls Test five-wicket hauls ODI five-wicket hauls External links *Cricinfo Player Profile *Cricket Online Profile *Durham Squad List Category:English cricketers Category:Cricketers Category:1991 births Category:Living people Category:Cricketers at the 2019 Cricket World Cup